All Again For You
by audaciousheroine
Summary: Temperance Brennan, esteemed author and regarded forensic anthropologist was involved in a car accident late last night she was stuck head on by another driver. He felt the air leave his lungs at those words.
1. Headlines Read Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

Rain gently impacted the window and slowly ran down leaving a trail. The gentle sound awoke the woman laying in the bed with long, wavy, brown hair. She opened her blue eyes and let them adjust to the gray light that had slipped into the room through the blinds. She looked at the empty space next to her and smiled when she heard the water of the shower being turned off. She grabbed her robe that lay on the doorknob and slipped it over her naked body.

"Hi." She said when a man appeared, a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his toned chest he jumped when he heard her voice.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No, it's fine," He replied, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You should have." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would have joined you." She whispered into his ear, her fingers playing with his hair but he turned his head away from her.

"I have an early meeting, I thought I would let you sleep in the shower's all yours." He told her and a look of hurt appeared on her face, this did not go unnoticed by him. He turned back to her.

"Next time." He promised, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, grabbed a few things and walked to the bathroom. After he heard the water turn on, he switched on the television and changed the channel to the news. He listened briefly as he walked to the drawers.

"_Well, there seems to be no relief for the stock markets as they continue to drop."_ He walked to the closet and pulled a long, white sleeved button up shirt from a hanger.

"_This rain just isn't going to let up, folks looks like you'll need an umbrella for most of the week." _"Great," He thought he was tired of the rain. He pulled on his black dress pants and matching jacket. He hummed softly to himself as he ran gel through his hair and tightened his watch on his wrist.

"_In other news Temperance Brennan, esteemed author and regarded forensic anthropologist was involved in a car accident late last night, she was stuck head on by another driver. Both are in critical condition at Washington memorial hospital." _Booth felt the air leave his lungs and stood frozen unable to move, he let his mind absorb the words before walking over to the closet and pulling a black duffel bag from the top shelf. He didn't even notice the woman in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Where are you going?" She questioned her eyes following his every move. He did not look up but continued throwing clothes and other supplies into the bag.

"I have to go to Washington for a few days." His voice was emotionless, his mind on autopilot.

"To see her?" Her tone was laced with resentment and his eyes met hers, "I saw the news."

"Yes, to see her."

"Seeley, if you go we're done."

"What? Andrea you can't be serious -."

"Don't," She held up her hand to stop him and she took a shaky breath, "I can't be her for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You loved her and you still do."

"We were just partners." He argued.

"Keeping telling yourself that, believe whatever you need to help yourself sleep at night. I knew from the moment we started dating that you loved her just from the way you talked about her. I just didn't think you loved her like that, truly loved her. I thought maybe you would get over her and move on with me, I guess I was wrong."

"I just need to make sure she's okay." He reasoned.

"That's not your job anymore! You're with me, you need to make sure I'm okay, she's not a part of your life, she's in the past." His temper flared at those words.

"Andrea, she will always be a part of my life." He growled.

"That's the problem isn't it? I feel like I'm nothing to you and this right here proves it! You haven't seen her in two years and you hear she's hurt so you rush off to save her. It's not your job to protect her anymore and I was patient, I waited but God, you still say her name in your sleep." He lowered his head towards the ground, unable to look at her.

"Look I'll be back in a few days we can talk about this then." He told her, placing the bag on his shoulder.

"I've waited long enough Seeley, I'm not asking you to stay, I'm telling you it's either me or her. I'm serious if you go we're through, I won't be here when you get back."

"Don't ask me to choose."

"The choice is simple." She looked at him, his face was unreadable but he shifted the bag on his shoulder and for a moment she thought he was considering to put it down.

"Yes, it is." He grabbed his keys off the desk and left her alone in the empty apartment. He had just ended a relationship, broke someone's heart but he thoughts were not focused on that. His mind was directed on one person who was miles away from him and how quickly he could get to her.

Tell me what you think, please review.


	2. Bruised

**Disclaimer: **So it's been awhile but school sucks and summer school sucks. Large family vacation with strangers suck. Moving sucks. And I suck for not updating in awhile but I'm am sorry so here you go. I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything.

_And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now. _**Jack's Mannequin.**

He stared out at the gray clouds as they circled around the plane. He could hear the faint rumble of thunder off in the distant and a slight vibration ran through the plane.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking looks like we are running into some heavy weather, nothing to worry about but the flight might get a bit bumpy and our scheduled time is going to be delayed."

The captain's voice sounded throughout the plane over the intercom along with the many disgruntled groans. His hand tighten around his armrest, he wasn't uneasy about the flight but about what was on the other end of the ride. Andrea was right, what was he doing, it wasn't his job anymore to protect her so why was he coming to her rescue. He slowly closed his eyes, trying to shake away his thoughts and let his mind wander.

_He sat on the couch, his feet propped up on the wooden table and his eyes fixed on the television in front of him. _

"_Bones, come on you're going to miss it." _

"_I'll be in a minute, Booth." She told him and he could hear the sound of her dicing vegetables and could smell the steam of water boiling. _

"_You're going to miss the best part!" He shouted back to her._

"_In a minute Booth I - ." He heard her gasp and the sound of a knife fell to the floor, in one swift move his was on his feet and in the kitchen._

"_You okay, Bones?" He asked and saw the white washcloth she held to her hand was stained red._

"_I'm fine, Booth." She answered._

"_Let me see." He ordered._

"_Booth, it's fine." But he ignored her and reached for the cloth, gently pulling it away and inspecting the cut. _

"_See, it's just a small laceration."_

"_It could have been worse."_

"_It's nothing serious, Booth." _

"_You're bleeding, it's serious. Now go get a bandage and I'll finish cutting these vegetables." He smiled at her and softly kissed her hand._

"_You worry too much." She leaned up kissing him on the lips and walked out of the kitchen._

"_It's my job to worry." He replied, selecting a new knife from the drawer._

"_And to protect you." He thought. _

The sound of tires meeting pavement and the large jolt startled him from his memory of long ago and he saw people were now moving around on the plane gathering their bags. He swallowed and reached for his black duffel bag.

Seeley walked anxiously down the unnaturally white hallway, his polished black shoes glistened and squeaked as he moved.

"183...184...185."

His jet black hair was soaked and he ran this hand through it shaking droplets onto his wet shoulders.

"186...there it is 187."

He sighed, his heart racing against his chest and he suddenly felt hot, his collar tight against his neck. His hand trembled slightly, reaching to push the door opened when it almost bumped a man walking out.

"Sorry." Booth told him noticing that the man was wearing a white lab coat. He was an older man with pepper gray hair and wore glasses but had a kind face.

"It's all right," The stranger told him with a grin, "Another visitor to see Miss. Brennan?"

"I'm Seeley Booth, I'm her – I'm an old friend." He stumbled over his words.

"_I'm her partner." _The words rang throughout his head.

"I'm Doctor Dean, I was the doctor on call when Miss. Brennan was brought in and assisted in her surgery."

"Surgery?" Booth questioned.

"Yes, have you not been informed of Miss. Brennan's condition?"

"No, I haven't I just got here."

"It's not good. She has five broken ribs, four bruised, collapsed lung, massive internal bleeding. I'm afraid we had to remove her spleen, she's also suffered damage to her kidneys and liver. Her right arm is broken and her shoulder is dislocated, her left leg suffered multiple factors. There was bruising to the heart and she has a concussion but was conscious when she was brought in."

"Jesus." Booth mumbled under his breath.

"We are monitoring her carefully and right now her vitals are stable."

"That's good right, so she's going to be okay?" He asked hopefully.

"Right now she's stable but we want to keep a close eye on her she's not out of the woods yet Mr. Booth she still has a way to go." Booth pinched the bridge of nose, he could feel a headache beginning to form.

"Thank you, can I see her?"

"Of course, she may be out of it we just upped her pain killers." Booth nodded and preceded to enter the room.

Booth entered the room and took in the surroundings. The room was large, he had no doubt the hospital was putting out their best for the acclaimed bestselling author. There was a small couch with a horrific pink flower design and it made his neck ache just looking at it. There was a tiny table with a vase of colorful flowers on it and two chairs that surrounded the bed one of which had a jacket in it.

Finally his eyes landed on the bed and the woman that was in it. His breath caught in his throat at the beautiful and grisly sight before him. Her long, brown hair was fanned underneath her head and a tight white bandage wrapped around her skull. Her skin was a deathly pale and her face was marred with dark bruises between mixtures of purple and blue. Her fresh, raw cuts were bright pink and red, her lips were ashen and cracked small cuts covered them. Her right arm was in a cast and a blue sling and her left leg was evaluated. Numerous machines were enclosed around the bed, beeping and blinking every few seconds. Long wires that were connected to her disappeared under the thin, blue sheet that covered her. She looked small and vulnerable, two words he would never thought he would associated her with. But here she was, Temperance Brennan lay in front of him broken and battered but still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Temperance." He murmured. He waited for a response but received none. Hesitating, he took a small step toward her standing closer to the bed. His large hand gently reached for her small one. It was warm and soft against his skin and his thumb lightly traced the surface of her hand. Even after all this time, her hand still fit perfectly in his. He had forgotten what it felt like. It felt right.

"Bones." He whispered, leaning closer to her. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Bones, it's me. It's Booth."

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" A defensive voice questioned behind him. Booth quickly released her hand, pulling back his and turned to face the person.

"I'm Seeley Booth, I'm an old friend." Booth told him walking towards the man, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tempe's fiancé."

Sorry about the delay. I know, I know I suck but please review and tell me what you think. Good, bad?


End file.
